1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a small watercraft, and more particular to the mounting arrangement of a four-cycle engine within a hull of a small watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal watercraft have become popular in recent years. This type of watercraft is sporting in nature: it turns swiftly, is easily maneuverable, and accelerates quickly. For this purpose, these crafts commonly include a small hull in which an engine is housed. The engine powers a jet pump unit of the watercraft.
Some personal watercraft recently have become equipped with four-cycle engine in response to increased concerns regarding hydrocarbon emissions. These valved engine generally reduces hydrocarbon emissions in comparison to two-cycle, crankcase compression engine, which are widely used with personal watercraft.